President Joseph Jaborkinski (United Socialist States of Repovornia)
President Joseph Jaborkinski (born on May 31, 1930 in Vielberg now known as Jaborkinskigrad) became the Premier of Repovornia in 1990. In On his death bed, Premier Petersen was given the task to choose the most competent successor to his leadership. He chose Joseph Jaborkinski. Jaborkinski led the Repovjornite Liberation Army (RLA) from 1950 - 1967. In 1950, he was chosen personally by Premier Petersen to lead the RLA as General during the Scandinavian Communist Revolution, which ensued from 1950 to 1952. In 1952, Repovornia was founded and Petersen appointed himself Premier and General Secretary of the National Workers' Party of Repovornia. 1955 was the year Premier Petersen sent General Joseph Jaborkinski to attend the National University to receive his degree in economics. In 1963, he graduated with his master's degree in economics. From 1952 to 1967, General Jaborkinski developed new methods of training soldiers for war and initiated the race to create the most advanced weapons and vehicles for the RLA. During his time as General, he not only led the Scandinavian Communist Revolution, but also led fights against capitalist and fascist revolutionary groups and uprisings. In 1965, General Joseph Jaborkinski married Astrid Jaborkinski, a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes from Andilah, who he met a military banquet. In 1966, Astrid became pregnant with Joseph Jaborkinski's first child, Johann Jaborkinski who was later born in March 16, 1967. The birth of his first child quickly prompted him to retire from his career as General of the RLA. He thought it would be best for his child. On January 27, 1968, ex-General Joseph Jaborkinski sent a telegram to Premier Petersen, politely and officially asking for a position within his authoritarian government. Two days later, Jaborkinski received Petersen's response: "Thank you for taking the time to ask me for a position within our glorious government. My advisors and I have extensively discussed with regards to a position for you. After hours of discussion, we have concluded the you will be given the position of Economic Advisor to the Premier. ''The previous economic advisor has been relieved of duty." Joseph Jaborkinski would become the youngest advisor in Repovornia. With his appointment, Advisor Jaborkinski help to induce large economic growth and improve quality of life for Repovjornite all around. In 1978, Advisor Jaborkinski was given the task to improve efficiency within the Central Planning Committee. For a year, Jaborkinski observed the process and inner working of the Central Planning Committee to find any inefficiencies. In doing so, Jaborkinski was able to draft his ''Lifetime Economic Plan, ''which he put into effect in 1980. Joseph Jaborkinski ran into trouble when economic growth and efficiency began to decline when other nations placed embargoes on Repovornia. Premier Petersen contacted Jaborkinski at 4 PM in June of 1984 to ask for an explanation of the economic decline, to which he responded famously: "F****** embargoes!" Premier Anderson believed the response and, luckily, did not punish Jaborkinski. He furthermore tasked Jaborkinski with negotiating with foreign leaders to dissolve the embargoes to help the Repovjornite economy. All foreign, capitalist leaders declined Jaborkinski's requests. The economy continued to worsen. On September 25, 1988, Premier Petersen was diagnosed with Lung Cancer by his personal doctor. His excessive smoking (he greatly enjoyed smoking cigars) began to take a toll on his health. Petersen went through extensive care to help cure his cancer, but on December 6, 1990, Premier Petersen collapsed and fainted in his office. His bodyguards drove him to his personal doctor 20 minutes later where his doctor concluded that Premier Petersen had two days left to live. Premier Petersen was immediately tasked with appointing his successor. An hour before his death, Premier Petersen had made his decision to choose Economic Advisor Joseph Jaborkinski to be his successor. State media reported Premier Petersen famously stating: "Jaborkinski, leader of the RLA during the Scandinavian Communist Revolution; created great economic strength, great leader. There is no doubt in my mind that he is the most capable for this job. Joseph Jaborkinski shall be our next great leader." Premier Petersen died on December 8, 1990 at 92 years old. The first item on the agenda for Premier Jaborkinski was to improve the economy and improve quality of life. Immediately he tasked his new Economic Advisor with researching a new economic plan. In 1991, the new economic plan was put into effect. The plan would theoretically increase income equality, improve production quality, and result in a more efficient Central Planning Committee. However, the plan did not go exactly as planned. Income equality fell and the Central Planning Committee was more disorganized and inefficient as ever. On the contrary, production quality did greatly increase. The economy was in turbulent times. 1999 would be the last year that the terrible economic plan would be effective. That same year Premier Jaborkinski fired his economic advisor and hired an experienced, well-educated doctor in economics. For two years, Jaborkinski's new Economic Advisor would help to improve the economy greatly. Production quality would also become improved, the environment would become prioritized in Jaborkinski's ''Environmental Protection and Amelioration Act, and healthcare and average lifespan would also improve. '' In 2001, the Repovjornite National Police Agency (RNPA) killed a total of 3078 Repovjornites in the course of a year. In early 2002, a small underground news agency released this statistic and quickly spread around Repovornia. Protests and revolts sprouted around Repovornia, especially in Arkistan, the most famous of which resulted in the death of 78 protesters. All protesters called for a more democratic government and to abolish the authoritarian, abusive government set up by deceased Premier Petersen. Premier Joseph Jaborkinski was considering the demands of the protesters. He had always believed that the government should be more democratic. He was reluctant to completely overhaul the government, but on March 5, 2002, state media was reporting on the protests. One protester notoriously stated while holding a ''WE NEED DEMOCRACY sign, "Our country is a good as ever. Our economy is great and we all live very well, because of our great leader, Joseph Jaborkinski; but we are frankly appalled and disgusted with what has happened to our police force. We want a democracy where the workers get more power, where communism can truly thrive. The Premier has been a great leader, but it is time for change!" After watching the news report, Premier Joseph Jaborkinski called on one of his advisors to gather mass statistics from the general public in order to measure what his approval rating was. He would only create a democracy in Repovornia if Repovjornites were willing to elect him as the leader. Three months later, Premier Joseph Jaborkinski's Public Relations Advisor Wayne Schuller came back with